Das Futur
by artymon
Summary: A little songfic that I got from Back To The Future.


Das Futur

**Ten years after the Time Paradox…**

Both went through time, both felt a sweeping power between themselves, a lie shatters it, both return, dejected and rejected. Both go separate ways, with separate people.

Layman's terms: Holly and Artemis go back in time. They have a lovey-dovey moment. Artemis admits his lie. When they get back to the Future, they date other people.

Holly sighed impatiently as she waited for Artemis to show up. He called her that morning, asking her to come to some human place. He told her they had to talk about something, that it was especially vital to fairy and humans. Holly had been bored of her job, sitting in the office was not her style. But it was a nice office, Holly had to admit. Dark oak walls, artificial sunstrips, even a small waterfall!

Yes, Holly could see Julius Root sitting there, dialing a number to get someone to yell at. She hadn't found a way to remove the stench of fungus cigars, though she was reminded of Root, so it didn't bother her, like it did her predecessor, the "retired" Trouble Kelp. He had gone mad in the chair, like Sool, and started stalking an officer of his. The first female to LEPrecon, actually….

His sanity was put to question when he found overheard Holly talking to Foaly about her affection for Fowl. They had broken up about a month later. This was not a major cause of the romance gone wrong, the main thing was that Holly and Fowl were always on these damned adventures to save the world. A separation, a distance, between Holly and Trouble opened until Holly couldn't stand it and they broke it off.

Artemis, on the other hand, had dated what he thought was the Right Girl, Minerva Paradizo. While she had never heard Artemis confide in someone about his feelings, she was smart enough to know who he really wanted to be with. Every time _she_ called him, asking for help, he would jump right to it, their date forgotten. Every time he told Minerva about helping the world, his eyes would alight with a sparkle when he mentioned _her_ name. A sparkle that never shone in his eye when he thought of Minerva. Their schism was met soon after Minerva knew there was no hope for having him. Her one love.

Holly shook her thoughts of Trouble from her head when she spotted Artemis across the dance floor. She smiled as she saw he had changed his attire to fit in. In place of his usual Armani suit was a Ralph Lauren tuxedo. She had to admit, he looked rather attractive, his pale skin clashing nicely with the black silk. Artemis had asked her to wear a dress to go incognito. She wasn't into labels; she simply grabbed the first one off the rack, a pale peach dress.

Artemis gulped as he stared across the room. There she was, in all her finery, a simple peach dress, and she looked more beautiful than the rest of the girls in the dance floor combined. She almost seemed to be carrying her own spotlight from stolen from a fashion show. He walked up to her, drifting through people as a plane through the clouds.

"Hi, Artemis," Holly said, feeling extremely ridiculous.

"Evening, Holly," Artemis said, a warm smile spread on his face.

"What's this all about, Artemis?" Holly asked. "What did you need to say that was so important?"

Artemis put up a hand. "Shh," he said. "Would you care to take a dance first?"

Holly frowned. Him? Dance? That was laughable, but it would totally be worth it to see him fall on his butt. "Okay," she replied. "Let's see how long you'll last."

A man on the stage walked up to the mike and said, "This is for all you lovers out there."

An old song, Holly thought from maybe the fifties, began to play. Artemis wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same. They started off, following the song's slow tune.

_Earth angel,  
Earth angel  
Will you be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love, with you  
_  
_Earth angel  
Earth angel  
The one I adore  
Love you forever  
And ever more  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in-love with you  
_

Holly was actually surprised, Artemis _could_ dance, and he was pretty good. She didn't know why, but she had always taken him for more of a musician.

The elfin Commander was enjoying herself quite well. She wrapped her arms tighter around her Irish partner.

It only occurred to Holly a bit later how strange this all was, them just dancing to an old song, Artemis having some mission to tell her. She heard Artemis mutter something, and was about to tell him to speak up, when she realized he was singing along with the lyrics. Most people Holly knew that sung along with the bands tended to have terrible voices and really took away from the whole performance, but not Artemis. His voice was tuned just right, his whispering of it was more appropriate than just saying it. The two were getting lost in their own world…

_I fell for you  
And I knew  
The vision of your lovliness  
I hope and I pray,  
That someday,  
Ill be the vision of your  
Happiness  
_

"Scram, Fowl," a voice from Artemis's back said. "You're cuttin' in."

A hand wrapped around Artemis's arm and threw him to the ground. The Irish male looked up from the floor and was met with the glaring eyes of ex-Commander Trouble Kelp.

"Come on, baby," Trouble said to Holly shepherding her off, Holly all the while struggling to get loose.

_Earth angel,  
Earth angel  
Please you be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love, with you  
_

Artemis stood up, his back sore from where it hit the ground. He looked at Holly and Trouble, he looked as happy as can be, making Holly dance to his off-key steps. Artemis turned to run into the bathroom and cry. He hadn't taken so much as a step forward when determination came over him. A persona opened up in his mind. It was saying, _no, we must succeed!_

Artemis nodded his head in agreement. Yes, this was intolerable. He walked up to Trouble, a new light in his eye. He came up from behind Trouble.

"Excuse me," Artemis said, shoving the elf to the ground with a swift hand. The crowd looked around to se what was going on, spotted Trouble on his back, and laughed at him.

Face red in humiliation, Trouble dragged himself to his feet, a pure wall of fury in his eyes.

"There will be a reckoning for this, Fowl," Trouble snarled to Artemis, teeth bared like the primitive barbarian he was. "Count on it."

Artemis gave Kelp his vampire grin and said, "I'm sure."

Trouble just stalked out.

Artemis turned back to Holly. "Are you okay?" he asked, holding a hand out.

"I'm fine, Arty," she answered, taking his hand and continuing the last of their song, then…

_I fell for you  
And I knew  
The vision of your lovliness  
I hope and I pray,  
That someday,  
Ill be the vision of your  
Happiness  
_

Then what? Artemis had never said exactly what kind of problem he had uncovered. Holly figured she would deal with that later, for once she was having some normal fun, a nice break from out running trolls, or chasing businessmen, or putting down rebellions. She thought it made a vacation from the regular hecticness of her life, but definitely liked life as a hands-on superstar LEP commander.

_Earth angel,  
Earth angel  
Please you be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love, with you_

The song ended, and the crowed applauded the band, they accepted it with a gracious wave of their hand.

Artemis bent down to his knee, muttering to tie his shoe. He grabbed her waist, Holly looked down and saw he had a box opened, and was offering her its sole occupant.

It was an emerald green diamond. Her birthstone, June. It winked a ray of light at her.

"Artemis…" she said, choking on her words.

"Will you be mine?" Artemis asked, removing the ring from the box, slipping it on her finger.


End file.
